Storage batteries used in automobiles and other applications are generally produced in a limited number of standard shapes and sizes. Manufacturers of automobiles and other applications take these standards shapes and sizes into account when designing their products. For example, a space may be provided in an automobile engine compartment that is precisely the correct size for containing a certain type of battery having a standard shape and size.
Although a particular storage battery may have adequate performance characteristics for use in a particular automobile or other application, the battery may have a size and shape that is different from the space designed to contain the battery. For example, a battery tray for holding a battery may have lateral dimensions that are larger than the base of the battery. This may result in sliding or tipping of the battery when in use.
Battery adapters are designed to attach to a battery to alter the effective size of the battery. For example, in applications using a “bottom hold-down” system, flanges or pucks are provided to secure the bottom of the battery in place in a battery tray or similar structure. Where a battery has a base with smaller lateral dimensions than those of a particular battery tray, a hold-down adapter may be provided that attaches to the base of the battery to increase the effective size or width of the battery base. The flanges or pucks used in the bottom hold-down system may then rest against external surfaces of the adapter to secure the battery in place. In another example, applications using a “top hold-down” system may include a bar or bracket that engages a top surface of a battery to secure the battery in place. Where a battery has insufficient height to engage the bar or bracket, a height adapter may be attached to the base of the battery to increase the effective height of the battery.
Battery adapters used today may be improved in a number of ways. For example, manufacturers of battery adapters may ship the adapters separate from the batteries on which they may be used. In another example, a given battery adapter may only be configured for use with a particular type of battery, which forces retailers to order several different brands or types of adapters. In a further example, since there may be many different applications in which batteries may be used, it may be difficult for retailers to estimate the proper number of each type of adapter that should be ordered. In a further example, present methods for shipping adapters and batteries result in unnecessary damage and expense (e.g., shipping adapters separate from batteries requires additional shipping crates, pallets, etc.).
It would thus be advantageous to provide a battery assembly in which a height adapter and hold-down adapter could both be attached to a battery for shipping. It would also be advantageous to provide a method for attaching a hold-down adapter and a height adapter to a battery. It would further be advantageous to provide a battery adapter that includes one or more features that may be used to attach the adapter both to other adapters and to a battery. It further be advantageous to provide a battery adapter that may nest with other identical adapters. It would further be advantageous to provide a system or method that allows more compact and efficient shipping of batteries and battery adapters. It would further be advantageous to provide a method for shipping a battery that is more efficient and results in fewer damaged parts.
It would be desirable to provide a system or method that provides one or more of these or other advantageous features.